Consuelo
by Larimey
Summary: Consuelo. Efectivamente, eso era lo que los dos necesitaban, consuelo. / Jeje mi tercer fic, espero que lo disfruten    y como siempre, tbm está subido a Mundoyaoi por mi a nombre Boomer-chan
1. Consuelo

**CONSUELO **

Consuelo. Efectivamente, eso era lo que los dos necesitaban, consuelo.

El hecho de volver al Raimon había sido una de las mejores cosas que podían haberle ocurrido a Goenji Shuuya, volver a ver a sus compañeros, a su capitán y encima poder conocer a gente nueva y realmente agradable, como podrían ser Fubuki e incluso Tsunami.

Eso era lo que él pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. Exacto, faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Una persona en concreto, aquella capaz de hacer del día más triste y lluvioso el mejor de su vida con una sola sonrisa. La persona que siempre le apoyaba, aunque fuera en la lejanía, que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, que le prestaba su hombro para desahogarse ... él.

Realmente le echaba de menos, muchísimo, pero no podía hacer nada para que volviera, cosa que le hacía entristecer mucho. Pero eso no podía detenerle, ni mucho menos, si quería volver a verlo, tenía que esforzarse para ganar a la academia Alius, para poder ir y decirle que ya se había acabado todo, que ya no tenía por qué seguir alejado, que podían volver a salir a pasear juntos como siempre lo hacían, para pasar la tarde en el parque o simplemente mirando al cielo, y hablando de cosas por muy estúpidas que pudieran ser.

Goenji estaba dispuesto a todo y más por él.

Llevaba observándolos desde hacía mucho, realmente deseaba jugar con ellos, por lo que no dudó en pedirles poder unirse al Raimon cuando jugaban contra el Diamond. Para suerte de Aphrodi, Endou le aceptó encantado, y el rubio, como no, se lució anotando un increíble gol al Diamond con la ayuda de Goenji. Gracias a ello los demás componentes del Raimon le habían aceptado sin dudarlo.

Acababan de finalizar el entrenamiento, después de descansar un poco y refrescarse con el agua que las gerentes del equipo les habían otorgado, algunos se quedaron hablando y paseando alrededor de la caravana Inazuma, en cambio Goenji se habían ido. Aphrodi, curioso por la seriedad del otro y debido a que se había negado a decir a donde iba, limitándose a un "vuelvo en un rato", le siguió. Anduvieron bastante tiempo a pesar del rápido paso de Goenji. Llegaron a nada más y nada menos que el hospital. Aphrodi se quedó pensando que podría hacer allí el goleador estrella del Raimon, pero para cuando volvió de las nubes este había desaparecido. El rubio avanzó presuroso buscándolo con la vista. No conseguía encontrarlo, probablemente ya hubiese entrado en el hospital, en ese caso iba a ser imposible encontrarlo, el edificio pequeño no era, y si por algún casual se lo encontraba ... ¡en menudo lío se iba a meter! Porque precisamente buen carácter no tenía el pelos parados.

Aphrodi se sentó en un banco lejos del hospital, vigilando la entrada para ver si salía Goenji. El tiempo pasaba y nada, ni rastro de vida, ¿y si a lo mejor no ha entrado en el hospital?¿y si se había dado cuenta de su presencia y le había engañado? Los minutos pasaban y Aphrodi estaba a punto de volver a la caravana cuando le vio salir. Realmente tenía mala cara, muy mala cara. A lo mejor tenía a un familiar ingresado allí, y probablemente en un mal estado. Volvió a seguirle hasta la caravana Inazuma preguntándose que era lo que vinculaba al delantero con el hospital, y que encima podía hacerle poner esa cara de pena y tristeza. Aphrodi tardó un poco más que Goenji en llegar a la caravana, sería mejor a llegar por casualidad justo después que el pelos parados, y encima por el mismo camino.

Cenaron todos juntos, aunque más bien parecía un interrogatorio para Aphrodi. No paraban de mirarle y preguntarle cosas como "¿Te costó mucho preparar tu nueva supertécnica?", "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dejándote crecer el pelo?" e incluso llegaron a preguntarle que haría si por un casual cogía piojos. Aphrodi se limitaba a contestar cosas sencillas mientras una gotita caía por su sien. Endou, Kidou y las gerentes se limitaban simplemente a mirar mientras reían. Hasta Goenji se veía feliz, cosa que en cierta manera hizo a Aphrodi sentirse bien.

Por la noche todos durmieron en la caravana Inazuma, a excepción de Aphrodi quien se fue a su casa, no podía permitirse dormir allí, además de que apenas quedaba espacio en la caravana. Al día siguiente el trajín volvió a repetirse, entrenamiento, comida y a seguir a Goenji hasta el hospital. Esta vez, al salir, no se le veía triste, hasta parecía animado. Aphrodi, el cual se estaba comiendo el coco de curiosidad, fingió pasar por ahí y encontrarle por "casualidad".

- ¿Goenji? – dijo.

El nombrado se giró y le miró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba paseando y te he visto salir del hospital – le miró con cara curiosa, una que solo el sabía poner – Etto ... ¿te encuentras bien?

Goenji vio la linda cara del rubio, "¡Joder!", pensó, se veía adorable y le recordaba a ...

- Eeh .. si, s-sólo he pasado para ver a un amigo. – contestó mientras apartaba la miraba.

- ¿A quien?

- A Someoka, el otro delantero que había en el Raimon – contestó el pelos-parados sin mirarle.

- ¡Aah! El pelo rosa, ya decía yo que faltaba alguien en el Raimon – dijo el rubio con cara de haber resuelto un gran misterio.

Goenji le miró y sonrió. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en el torneo de Fútbol Frontier, Aphrodi era una persona muy agradable y agradecía su compañía.

- Será mejor que volvamos ya. - El rubio se limitó a asentir.

Caminaron largo rato mientras hablaban. No tardaron mucho en llegar al campo de fútbol situado al lado del río, en frente del puente Inazuma. Allí decidieron sentarse un rato. Ya se iba haciendo tarde y el cielo se teñía de colores anaranjados y rosados, a la vez que el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco. Se quedaron en silencio, así sin más, dejaron de hablar y se limitaron a mirar el magnífico espectáculo que se daba en el cielo. En un momento determinado, Aphrodi miró de reojo a Goenji, y pudo ver como este miraba melancólico el campo de fútbol. Otra vez, se le veía triste, mucho, como si se arrepintiera de algo, o echara en falta alguna cosa ... o a alguna persona. Esta vez Aphrodi no lo dudó y le habló.

- Goenji – el nombrado no hacía caso, por lo que el rubio le tocó suavemente un hombro- Goenji, ¿estas bien?

El pelos parados siguió mirando al campo de fútbol y a los segundos negó con la cabeza.

- No, no estoy para nada bien ...

- ¿Qué te pasa?

El delantero de fuego respiró hondo.

- Aquí ... aquí sucedieron ciertos hechos realmente importantes en mi vida.

- ¿Cómo el qué? – preguntó Aphrodi. Ahora si que si, la curiosidad le comía todo el cuerpo.

- En este campo de fútbol – Goenji respiró hondo- en este campo de fútbol ... yo ... me enamoré – dijo en casi un susurro

El pelilargo le miró realmente sorprendido. ¿Goenji Shuuya enamorado? ¡¿De quien?

- Y ... ¿puedo preguntar quien?

Goenji se sonrojó de una forma bastante visible, confiaba en Aphrodi pero ... si le decía que se había enamorado precisamente de un chico ... a saber que diría.

- Pues – no sabía que hacer, ¿se lo decía? ¿no se lo decía? ¿y si le cogía asco?

- ¿Goenji? – el rubio se encontraba delante de el mirándolo a los ojos – Goenji, si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas, pero, yo, de verdad que no se lo diré a nadie.

Goenji sonrió y, acercándose al oído del rubio, le dijo muy bajito el nombre de su amor. Aphrodi escuchó atentamente y sintió la respiración del pelos-parados en su oreja. Se sonrojó, inevitablemente.

- Vaya – dijo aun cerca de Goenji – y, dime, ¿te correspondió?

Goenji se alejó un poco, pero aun seguía quedando cerca del rostro del rubio.

- Tengo la grandísima suerte de poder decir que sí, y, aquí mismo, en el puente, nos dimos el primer beso – Goenji se ruborizó por completo.

- Tiene que ser increíble – añadió Aphrodi y bajó la mirada – querer y ser querido ... yo ... nunca he sentido algo así.

El pelos-parados le miró a los ojos. Y fue entonces cuando, sin saber como ni por qué, se le pasó por la cabeza la loca idea que iba a ser causante de todas las locuras que haría a continuación.

- Si quieres yo te enseño lo que es.

El pelilargo le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qu-qué?

Goenji le cogió de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios. El pelilargo no sabía que hacer, su primer beso ¡y encima con Goenji¡ Le pasó un brazo por su cuello y enseguida notó como este le agarraba la cabeza e intentaba meter la legua, cosa que consiguió muy fácilmente debido a la inexperiencia del rubio y a sus nervios.

El pelos-parados jugó un rato con la boca del capitán del Zeus y, debido a la maldita falta de aire, tuvo que separarse. Se quedó pegado al rostro de Aphrodi, mirándolo a los ojos. Acababa de besar a otra persona que no fuera "él", pero no había podido evitarlo, el rubio era sexy, cada movimiento suyo, su forma de mirar, incluso esa carita de pensativo que ponía resultaba atractiva. Y lo mismo pensaba Aphrodi de Goenji, era tan ... como decirlo fácilmente ... digamos que era muy Goenji, y eso significaba ser un sex-symbol.

Ahora – dijo el pelos parados – a mi casa.

Cogió de la mano a Aphrodi y se lo llevo. Este sabía lo que quería el otro. "!Dios mío¡" pensó.

Le esperaba, literalmente, la gloria.


	2. De camino a casa de Goenji

Cap.2

Goenji caminaba rápidamente por la ciudad mientras que arrastraba a Aphrodi detrás suya. Este se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y de nervios, el pelos-parados le había contado un gran secreto, le había quitado su primer beso y encima ahora ... ahora quería ... a Aphrodi se le salían todos los colores con sólo pensarlo.

Ya era de noche, y las luces de Inazuma Town estaban encendidas. Pasaron por una calle bastante ancha y llena de gente y tiendas. "Rebajas ..." Pensó despreciativamente el rubio. De repente se chocó con alguien, con la espalda de Goenji más bien, quien se había parado de repente y se encontraba mirando una tienda de helados. En ese momento se giró y miró a Aphrodi soltando una sonrisita pícara.

- ¿Te apetece un helado? – preguntó.

- Si pagas tú ... – contestó el peli-largo.

- Por supuesto – dijo y entró en la tienda con Aphrodi tras suya.

Aphrodi se paró y se quedó mirando atónito la tienda. Era increíble, las paredes, naranjas y verdes, contenían dibujos de helados con caritas, el techo era iluminado con luces de colores, y el suelo, de baldosas que iban cambiando de color. Más que una heladería parecía una discoteca.

Goenji se acercó al mostrador y llamó a Aphrodi, quien se había quedado totalmente embobado con la decoración.

- ¿De que lo quieres?

- ¿Eh? ¡A si¡ Emmm ... pues – miró la lista de helados y puso esa carita de pensativo, consiguiendo que fuese ahora el pelos-parados quien se sonrojara. – ¡ De fresa por favor ! – dijo alegre.

- Una copa XL de fresa por favor.

- ¿Una copa? – preguntó el pelos-largos curioso.

- Tú ve a coger asiento, ya iré yo después.

Aphrodi obedeció sin rechistar y al rato Goenji volvió con un helado, el helado, una gigantesca copa de unos 60 cm de diámetro llena de helado de fresa con dos cerezas y dos lindas cucharitas rosas.

- ¡¿Pe-pero que coñ ...c-crees que me voy a comer todo eso?

- No te confundas, nos lo vamos a comer, entre los dos.

Dicho esto se sentó al lado del rubio, cogió una de las cucharas, un poco de helado, y se lo comió, chupando la cuchara al acabar. Aphrodi le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrojándose con el último gesto del pelos-parados.

- Tu turno- dijo el delantero de fuego mirando sensualmente al otro rubio.

Este cogió la otra cuchara y repitió los pasos del otro, chupando la cuchara aun más sensualmente. Así estuvieron un buen rato, como dos idiotas, sacándose los colores mutuamente hasta que el helado se fue acabando dejando solamente las cerezas. Aphrodi cogió una, la mordió y miró a Goenji, diciendo demasiado. El pelos-parados hizo lo mismo con la otra mitad de la cereza y, después de sacarse el molesto hueso de la boca, cogió al otro por la cintura y le besó, compartiendo la sabrosa fruta. Como la heladería estaba vacía le daba igual, no había nadie ahí que les conociera e igualmente no pasaba nada por la imagen afeminada del pelos-largos.

Volvían a caminar por la calle, igual que antes, Goenji delante y Aphrodi detrás, quien se moría por lo ocurrido el la heladería. Ese chico era increíble besando, igual que con el fútbol, dejaba fuego allí por donde pasaba.

Otra vez, se chocó con la espalda del pelos-parados, esta vez, en frente de una juguetería, bueno, más bien una "peluchería". La verdad es que todos los peluches del escaparate eran realmente lindos, había perritos azules muy chiquititos, cocodrilos verdes con pajaritas un poco más grandes, y así hasta llegar a unos increíbles osos panda multicolor casi tan grandes como él.

- ¿Pasamos? – dijo el pelos-largos y miró a Goenji, quien se encontraba observando la tienda con la misma cara con la que miró al campo de fútbol. – Goenji, ¿qué pasó aquí?

- En esta tienda le compré hace tiempo un panda de esos. – Ok, definitivamente, Goenji era el novio ideal, pensó el pelos-largos.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – dijo el capitán del Zeus.

- No, mejor, vamos a mi casa, ya es muy tarde y la caravana Inazuma nos queda muy lejos. Aphrodi, quédate a dormir, estaremos solos – Aquello no era una proposición, era una orden a la cual no se podía decir que no, pero Aphrodi era muy Aphrodi.

- ¡Pero Goenji¡ ¡¿Es que tú no tenías pareja?

- Tenía, tú lo has dicho. – hizo una pausa – Si quieres ... te lo explico en mi casa.

Aphrodi se limitó a asentir y le siguió. Llegaron a un edificio blanco, aunque no muy alto. Entraron, subieron por el ascensor, y pararon en la cuarta planta. Entraron en el piso de Goenji, se notaba que tenía dinero, no llegaba al nivel de Kidou, ni mucho menos, pero tenía. El lugar tenía una decoración moderna, paredes blancas, con cuadros y fotos. El pelos-parados le condujo hasta su habitación, le dio algo de ropa y, señalando el baño, le dijo que se duchara. Aphrodi aceptó encantado, una ducha no le vendría mal.

Mientras el pelos-largos se duchaba, Goenji se sentó en el sofá y empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido aquel día. Comenzaron el entrenamiento por la mañana como siempre, después habían parado para comer y habían continuado con el entrenamiento de la tarde. Una vez terminado este, decidió ir al hospital a ver a su hermana y a Someoka. Al salir se encontró con Aphrodi y fueron al campo de fútbol, allí le contó todo lo que sentía por cierta persona y cometió la mayor locura del día, le besó, aunque lo había hecho por pura necesidad, falta de roce. Después se lo llevó de allí, llegaron a la heladería donde cometió la segunda locura, pasaron por la "peluchería" y allí se encontraba, pensando en el tercer y último acto del día para saciar su necesidad y enseñarle a Aphrodi lo que es el amor.

El capitán del Zeus había acabado hace rato de ducharse, pero se había quedado sentado en la taza del váter del cuarto de baño de Goenji pensando en lo que podría pasar si salía de allí, pero claro está, no podía quedarse en aquel baño para toda la eternidad, así que salió temeroso de lo pudiera pasar esa noche. Fue al cuarto del pelos-parados y dejó allí su ropa, entonces le buscó por la casa y se lo encontró tirado en el sofá con la mirada baja. Puede que se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo sucedido, quizás hubiese sido mejor haberle parado los pies, aunque la verdad era que le tenía intrigado con todo lo referido a esa persona que le tenía enamoradito. Se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano en la rodilla del otro a la vez que le hablaba.

- Goenji, me tienes preocupado con tanto misterio, por favor, puedes contarme todo, no le diré nada a nadie ...

El llamado le miró, y notó como la sangre empezaba a salir de su nariz. Aphrodi se encontraba en frente suya, con todo el pelo mojado, que estaba empezando a empapar su camiseta haciendo que se le marcara su precioso cuerpo. El pelos-largos sólo atinó a sonrojarse al ver la reacción del otro y a taparse.

- ¡¿Es que no se te puede hablar en serio? - se quejó.

- ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Eres tú por presentarte así delante de mi! - se defendió el otro mientras se tapaba la nariz como podía – Ahora voy a ducharme yo – se levantó del asiento y se alejo, parándose en la puerta del salón – si quieres cenar algo ahí está la cocina, no te preocupes, mi padre estará en el hospital toda la noche, me llamó antes para decirme que tenía mucho trabajo hoy.

Dicho esto se fue. Aphrodi no tenía hambre después de haberse comido aquel helado, así que simplemente se quedó por ahí mirando y cotilleando la casa. Vio varias fotos de la familia de Goenji, de pequeño era realmente lindo la verdad, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el padre de este y su madre. A él se le veía feliz en algunas fotos, pero se dio cuenta de que había otras pocas en las que la madre de Goenji no salía, y todos parecían bastante más serios. Se imaginó el motivo.

Por fin, después de un rato el pelos-parados salió del baño y encontró a Aphrodi en la entrada, mirando un bonito cuadro que representaba el fondo del mar. El capitán del Zeus le miró y fue ahora él quien se tuvo que tapar la nariz. Ahí se encontraba Goenji, con el pelo mojado al igual que él, pero sin camisa.

- ¡Luego me dices a mi! ¡Tápate! – le gritó.

- Esta es mi venganza – se acercó a él, le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, tirándole encima de la cama y colocándose sobre él. – Vamos a por la tercera locura del día ... Aphrodi.

Se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarle dejándole marcas y chupetones. El pelos-largos se mordió el labio de abajo mientras se moría de vergüenza.

Aquella noche iba a ser larga ... y muy divertida.


	3. Noche

Cap.3

- Go-goenji .. – gemía Aphrodi.

El nombrado se encontraba saboreando todo el cuerpo del capitán del Zeus, había dejado su cuello para levantarle la camiseta y empezar a besarle el pecho, bajando hasta su vientre, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso. Aquella piel, aquel bonito cuerpo, todo en el pelos-largos resultaba increíblemente excitante para Goenji. Cuando se cansó de besar sus abdominales, volvió a subir hasta sus pezones para empezar a succionarlos.

- Aah .. dios ... mmmg – Aphrodi gemía descontroladamente con cada movimiento, cada beso y cada mordida del otro chico, y aun más grande se hizo su excitación al notar un bulto. Era el miembro de Goenji, el cual tenía la pierna del pelos-largos entre las suyas.

El pelos-parados dejó los ya rojos pezones de Aphrodi para subir hasta su rostro y empezar a besarlo a la vez que metía su mano por los pantalones del Uke, quien se había abrazado al cuello de su Seme acercándolo más. Jugueteaban con la lengua del otro, saboreando cada rincón de la boca opuesta. Al cabo de un rato tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, aunque sus rostros seguían a escasos milímetros de cercanía. Fue entonces que Goenji metió más su mano en los pantalones del otro pasando de un contacto superficial a algo más intenso. Aphrodi empezó a gemir de nuevo y a jadear. El pelos-parados le miraba a los ojos disfrutando de aquel espectáculo. Bajó de nuevo por el cuerpo del pelos-largos, volviendo a hacer el mismo recorrido, pero esta vez más rápido, hasta llegar a la entre pierna y quitarle los pantalones y los bóxers de un tirón. Observó con atención el duro miembro y miró a Aphrodi, el cual le miraba con cara de "No te atreverás" a lo que Goenji respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Cogió el miembro del pelos-largos y empezó a comérselo con ganas. El otro chico soltó un pequeño gritito al notar la lengua del pelos-parados contra su miembro, pero después lo único que salían de su boca eran más y más gemidos, cada vez más audibles.

- Goenji ... Go-Goenji ... ¡Aah! ¡Goenji! – el capitán del Zeus notaba lo que venía, se iba a correr de un momento a otro. – Goenji ... me ... me voy ... me voy...

El delantero de fuego al oír aquello aumento el ritmo y la velocidad. Efectivamente, Aphrodi se corrió en la boca del chico. Este al separarse, notó como el pelos-largos se había abrazado a su cabeza, este gesto le resultó algo gracioso, se le veía tan lindo así.

- ¡ No te rías! – protestó el pelos-largos con un gran sonrojo

- Oh vamos, no te pongas así – contestó el actual Seme. – Te ves tan lindo y apetecible ...

Goenji volvió a tomar la boca de su Uke, devorándola de nuevo. Después de un rato, volvieron a separarse para tomar aire y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

- Goenji

- ¿Qué pasa?- respondió el nombrado.

- Aun no me has dicho por qué no estás saliendo con él, dijiste que tu amor era correspondido.

Goenji le miró pensativo y después de unos segundos dijo:

- Estuvimos saliendo pero ... cuando dejé la caravana Inazuma hace tiempo me vi obligado a cortar cualquier lazo con el equipo del Raimon y .. tuvimos que dejarlo .. fue increíblemente doloroso – Se abrazo fuertemente a Aphrodi, apoyando el rostro en su hombro – Jamás olvidaré como intentó contener las lagrimas ... su cara de dolor ... – El capitán del Zeus le correspondió al abrazo a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo – Me pregunto si se encuentra bien ... aunque por lo que me contó End ...

- Estará bien – le interrumpió Aphrodi – seguro que lo está, deseando volver contigo ...

Goenji levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos. La presencia de aquel chico le resultaba realmente agradable. Le cogió de la nuca para acercarle de nuevo y volver al juego. Le besó con ganas, tumbándole sobre la cama y abrazándole. Aphrodi empezó a bajarle los pantalones lentamente y cuando se los hubo quitado, le empezó a tocar el miembro suavemente. Goenji hizo lo mismo con él, pero con más fuerza. Finalmente, se volvió a sentar y colocó al pelos-largos encima suya, con sus miembros en total contacto. Le agarró fuerte de las nalgas haciendo presión y empezó a mover sus caderas y las del chico a gran velocidad, masturbándose con el roce del miembro del otro chico. Aphrodi al notar tal placer besó a su Seme aun más apasionadamente y ayudándole, movió la cintura de adelante a atrás con fuerza y rapidez. Su excitación aumentaba a cada momento, sus gemidos llenaban el ambiente, sudaban y poco les importaba. Deseosos de más, metieron sus manos por en medio apretando sus entrepiernas, subiendo y bajando. Goenji, a punto de correrse, le pellizcó los testículos a Aphrodi quien soltó un gemido bastante audible e hizo lo mismo con él, apretándoselos contra su miembro.

Gemían sin control ni vergüenza alguna, jadeaban y se gustaban. Sí, se gustaban, pero sabían que lo suyo no era estar juntos. Aun así en aquel momento todo les daba igual, sólo estaban ellos dos, disfrutando del momento. Llegados al límite, los dos jóvenes se corrieron a la vez, se dieron un último beso y cayeron rendidos en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos largo rato hasta que Aphrodi le acarició una mejilla a Goenji y lo abrazó contra su pecho, besándole la frente.

- Volveréis a estar juntos – le susurró – te lo aseguró.

Goenji sonrió.

- Gracias ... de verdad.

Y dicho eso se durmió en los brazos de su amante, el cual no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, justo antes de que llegara el padre de Goenji, los dos consiguieron escapar a tiempo. Ese mismo día Aphrodi se vio obligado a dejar el Raimon a causa de las lesiones que había sufrido al jugar contra Caos. Goenji le acompañó hasta el hospital juntó con Endou, y allí se despidió de él, dándole las gracias por todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde lo sucedido con la Academia Alius. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y ... él también.

Goenji se encontraba caminando hacia su casa cuando notó como una mano cogía la suya, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, sonriéndole de esa forma tan maravillosa que era capaz de convertir el día más triste y lluvioso en una autentica maravilla. No pudo evitar sonreír él también. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Goenji ... Te quiero – dijo el chico.

- Yo a ti más aun ... Kazemaru.

Volvieron a besarse y caminaron hacía cualquier sitio, mientras estuvieran juntos, daba igual hacia donde fueran.

Sobre Aphrodi, él también encontró a su amor ... mejor dicho, a sus amores. Le daba igual que fueran dos, los quería, y por suerte era correspondido. Nunca creyó que fuera a juntarse con ellos, pero cuando se presentó para el equipo de Corea se le ocurrió que podrían ser una buena ayuda y para su suerte los dos aceptaron encantados.

Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya y Afuro Terumi. Eran tres, pero su amor era infinito.


End file.
